


Clarity

by Reindrops



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Higurashi Kagome, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-InuYasha, Pregnancy, Pregnant Higurashi Kagome, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha seeing her baby bump for the first time.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun prompt. Love me all the family prompts. Hope you enjoy!

There were a lot of things Kagome missed from the modern era.Other than the obvious- her family and friends- she missed fast food, transportation, the fashion, and the convenience of stores. Kagome never regretted her decision of coming back to the feudal era; she’d argue it was the best decision she’d ever made. Apart from her new family and friends on this side of the well, she loved the night sky, the fresh air, and lack of dependence on technology. She could live in the moment here in the way she never had in Tokyo.

There were pros and cons to being on either side of the bone eater’s well, and in the years when she’d been stuck in the modern era, she’d tried to make a list of all the reasons she was better off where she’d started. That habit had died as soon as she’d chosen to be with Inuyasha. When she’d found out she was pregnant, that old habit started again.

Laying awake at night, she’d stare at the ceiling to the hut Inuyasha had built for them, and she wondered what childbirth would be like here. 

There’d be no epidurals, no numbing agents of any kind, other than any herbs Kaede had on hand. She was making a point to learn as much about medicinal herbs from Jinenji before she was due. She wanted to give herself the best chance of making it through the birth.

She wouldn’t have a doctor that had gone to school for 8 years and had been in the business for 20, she’d have an old priestess. Kagome trusted Kaede knew what she was doing, as she’d been delivering babies in the village for many decades- and she’d delivered all of Sango’s babies. Logically, Kagome knew she was in good hands.

Feudal era medicine was leaps and bounds behind modern day medicine. Kagome knew of all the horror stories of women dying in childbirth who did not have capable doctors at their side. She would be scared enough if she was going to have a human baby, but with a demon baby, would that make the birthing process harder? 

Kagome loved her baby more than anything, but she couldn’t help but fear that she might not live through the birth to raise them. Inuyasha did not like when she brought up this topic, telling her she was worrying too much over something that would never happen. Maybe not, but she couldn’t stop thinking about all the ways that it could go wrong.

When she had shared her fears with Sango, her friend reminded her that there had been many half demons they’d encountered on their travels that still had living mothers.Kagome knew she was right, but it only dampened her fear by degrees. 

“You’re doing it again,” Inuyasha cut into her thoughts.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she turned from where she was brushing her hair at the little vanity she and Inuyasha had put together. “Doing what?”

“Worrying too much. The baby’s not even here, and you can’t even relax,” he scolded her. He was sitting by the fire, fiddling with his sword. Setting it aside, he beckoned her to him, “Come here.”

Setting the brush down, she went to her husband. Husband. She loved that word. 

Without a word, Inuyasha stood up and began threading his hands through her hair the way Kagome liked. After several minutes, his hands worked their way down to her neck and shoulders, pushing her kimono aside so that it fell down her arms, exposing skin, which peppered with goosebumps. Leaning her head back into his touch, Kagome hummed, appreciative of the attention.

Ever so slowly, tantalizing slowly, Inuyasha’s hands worked down Kagome’s arms, across her chest, around her middle, his fingers undoing the sash around her middle, her kimono falling open, exposing her stomach. Inuyasha’s breath hitched and his fingers stopped moving. Kagome’s eyes opened, turning her head to see what had halted him.

“I mean, it ain’t like I didn’t know you were pregnant, but it’s the first time your stomach’s been so…” he was at a loss for words, not wanting to offend her. “Noticeable?”

Kagome chuckled, turning in Inuyasha’s arms, facing him. “It’s hard to tell so much when I wear my priestess clothes, so sometimes it’s easy to forget.”

Inuyasha’s arms came around to rest on the top of Kagome’s stomach, her hands covering his. “It just feels like a miracle.What did I do to deserve this?”

“You, out of everyone I know, deserve all the happiness in the world, Inuyasha.This baby is a miracle, and we’re the luckiest parents in the world. This is everything I didn’t know I wanted,” Kagome told him. 

He huffed, and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. “Thanks for coming back to me.”

Kagome smiled, closing her eyes and relishing the moment, the togetherness. “As if I could stay away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate and love all feedback I get from you guys! You're all the best!


End file.
